Hinny-original by Amber Shah
by Metamorphagus394
Summary: Please enojy, and let me know about any feedback c:


Hinny:

Ginny sat in hers and Harry's shared room. She knew Harry would be back from the Ministry soon, and for once, she was nervous for his return. Nervous and anxious. She herself was delighted by the news the Muggle doctor told her, but she was afraid how Harry might react. They'd been married for around five months now, but never had they talked about starting a family. And Ginny loved her job-and she knew Harry loved his too. So how was he going to find time for a child when he hardly has time for a wife?

When Harry stepped through the door after apparating right onto the door mat, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't smell the sweet aroma of Ginny's cooking, or hear the sound pattering feet, accompanied by his beautiful Ginny. It must have been the only time she didn't greet him home. Harry only realised how much he loved seeing his true love bound up to him, embracing him after a stressful day, until it was no more. "Ginny?" He called out, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. The anxiety and the nerves. "I'm in the front room, Harry." Ginny's voice was soft, not a hint of anger, but Harry and the teenage boy within him couldn't help but scan his brain for anything he'd done wrong. He couldn't even remember the last time they fought-which lead him to darker thoughts. Something terrible must've happened. Not another death, Harry prayed, please, w can't handle another loss.

Ginny's eyes instantly softened when she saw Harry walk in, but quickly hardened again as she remembered the news she had to tell him. "Ginny, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it-"Trust Harry to jump to the worst case scenario, Ginny thought, a light smile playfully dancing across her mouth, before being wiped away by the thoughts of the future. "I'm fine. Actually Harry, I'm delighted. It's you who I'm worried about. Never in our years of being together of marriage have you mentioned a family. And now, well, now I'm pregnant." Tears swelled up in Ginny's eyes as she swallowed back a sob. "And I know you don't want a baby, and you don't have time for one, but there's nothing I can do about it, I just-"Ginny was cut off by the feel of Harry's lips against hers.

Slowly, after they pulled apart, Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, Harry lowered his arm to her abdomen, gently stroking the swollen surface. "I've never mentioned a family because I thought you wouldn't want one. Have you ever seen a pregnant Chaser?" Ginny chuckled at the thought, adjusting he position on the sofa so she was entwined with Harry. He continued talking, "I would love children. I'm so pleased, I-" He tried to cover the tears that were falling out of his eyes, but despite his attempts of manly pride, Ginny saw one or two escaped tears, as the trickled into her hands, filling up her heart. "Ever since Ron and Hermione had Hugo, I wanted children too. But when I tried to discuss it, fear took over. "Harry admitted, tears still dripping off his chin. "And now, now this miracle happens. And it's like my prayers have been answered." Harry finished with a heart warming smile, causing Ginny to fall in love with him all over again.

Gently, she kissed him, but hunger and lust took over, leaving them panting for breath as they parted. "Harry," Ginny began. "I thought about names, and I know we've both dealt with such loss and devastation. But our love over powers it. And so does family. So if the baby is a boy, how about James, after your fathers, and if a girl, Lily." Ginny frowned after receiving no kind of response from Harry, but what she didn't know was that Harry was frozen on the spot, so over whelmed with different emotions shooting through him like broken arrows. He couldn't move or speak. He just cried. He cried out his feelings for lost family and new family. His feelings for the people he lost being remembered by Ginny. And most of all, he cried for the child inside of Ginny, for the children he already knew he'd love forever. The nerves and anxiety were washed away by the tears of the future.


End file.
